Best Friends
by T-Rex Ninja Kid
Summary: When Jane has to go undercover in a gay bar to find a murderer, she finds far more than she bargained for. Something that will change her and Maura's friendship for ever. For better or worse? Rizzles (femslash).


Best Friends

Detective Jane Rizzoli was in one of the most undignified positions ever! How on Earth had she let Maura talk into a Yoga class? Oh right the Medical Examiner liked the instructor.

"You know the guy who keeps smiling at you?" whispered Dr Isles.

Jane moved just enough to look at the dark haired guy without making it obvious.

He was cute ish.

"So double date tomorrow night?"

"What? What does he do?"

"He's in medicine."

That didn't sound so bad. Still Jane wasn't going to just agree. It was far too much fun winding her friend up.

Jane's phone rang. A lot of the people in the room glared at her. For Maura's sake she didn't say the first thing that popped into her head.

"Sorry." Jane retrieved it from under the edge of her towel. "Rizzoli."

"We got a case." It was her partner Frost.

Jane stood up and found herself face to face with the instructor. "We have to go. Maura, come on!"

Jane didn't hear what her friend said as she left, the blond would catch her up.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

The victim Katie Randall was a dark haired woman lying in a pile of trash in an alley.

Experience told Jane a lot about the crime scene and the deep gash on her forehead.

"That wound has a straight edge. Frost we're looking for a two by four."

"I haven't had time to determine….." began Maura as Frost stood up with a bloody plank of wood.

Jane smirked, her friend was the best medical examiner that she had ever worked with but sometimes her cautious nature was a little annoying.

"Her pager is trashed." Jane squatted down as Maura looked at it.

"It's not a pager, it's a glucose management system. She was diabetic." To confirm her theory she checked the victim's fingers for the tell-tale needle pricks.

"She must have had to check her sugar levels regularly. Without insulin she would have had slurred speech and difficulty walking."

"So anyone seeing her would have thought she'd had too much to drink." said Jane thinking out loud.

"She's been raped," stated Maura, "And beaten."

Jane made a disgusted noise in her throat. "Husband or boyfriend?" she asked Frost.

Frost nodded.

"Or not," said Maura passing her an I pad. The picture was of their victim in a wedding dress holding hands with another woman wearing a white suit.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Back at the station Katie Randall's wife was brought in for questioning. Her alibi seemed rock solid and Korzak was checking it while Mel was being questioned. He came back with her bowling score card. The woman had scored a turkey, three strikes in a row.

The woman was devastated to the point Jane reached over and squeezed her hand.

Jane wandered down to see how the autopsy was going. She could tell it wasn't a straight forward verdict by the frown on her friends face.

"I would expect more blood," admitted Maura, with a frustrated sigh.

"So she was dead before she was raped and beaten." stated Jane. "So did her diabetes kill her?"

"Her last reading was very high."

"Could something have been put in it?" asked Jane, curiously. Trying to keep her friend distracted so she wouldn't mention the double date.

No such luck.

The result of which found her sitting at a table in an admittedly nice restaurant a few hours later. The food was good. Maura even pointed out that hormones produced during sex helped to stave off colds.

That was a little too fast but Jane did invite him in for coffee.

And then she found out that he had split up with his girlfriend because of kids.

Jane assumed that she wanted them and he didn't. But no, that wasn't it he wanted to be a stay at home dad and wanted his girlfriend to work!

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

"You got me into this! You can get me out!" Jane had just got a delivery of flowers from Nurse Horhay. Of course Korzak and Frost were enjoying teasing her.

The case had taken an unexpected turn. The lesbian bar where Katie was last seen had been the target of anti-gay flyers.

The guy who had left the flyer was a complete nut job but he seemed harmless. He also had an alibi.

While they were digging into Katie's background they found that she had an add on a lesbian dating site.

"I guess she was cheating," said Jane with a sigh, thinking about her heartbroken widow.

"Hey Korzak," said Frost suddenly from his desk, "Don't you think they look alike?"

"Who?"

"Rizzoli and the victim."

"What!" Jane spun round to glare at her partner, "You did not just suggest I go undercover in a gay bar!"

"Hey," said Korzak entering the fun, "It might be the best way to catch our killer."

Jane huffed and left the room and thought nothing more about it

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

"You did what?" Jane put her jacket in her closet then turned to her friend who had followed her into her bedroom.

Maura had her laptop open. "If I'd left it to Frost and Korzak you would have been 'Butch'."

For not one second had Jane thought that the going undercover idea had been a real. And she couldn't back out now, the add was posted on the site and she'd never hear the end of it.

"You're coming with me."

"I am?"

"Yes, it will take too much time to train an officer on how to preserve DNA."

"Okay. I get to choose your outfit."

"I can't choose a nice dress?"

Maura didn't answer and flung the closet door open. "No." She pointed to the row of dark shirts and pants to prove her point.

Jane sat on the end of her double bed, a sudden scenario occurring her, "What if they want to kiss me?"

Maura raised an astonished eyebrow. "You've never kissed a girl? Didn't you experiment in college?"

The way Maura said it had Jane looking at her friend in shock. "No! Did you?"

"Yes, my first roommate, Patricia Douglas. I have some very fond memories."

Jane was speechless, the image of her friend undergoing a huge overhaul in her mind.

"Are you going to tell me kissing a girl is the same as kissing a guy?"

"Oh no, not at all." replied Maura, with a soft smile as if she was remembering something.

"So what do I do?" asked Jane bringing the conversation back to the original topic.

"Don't panic," advised Maura which earned her an eye roll.

"You don't say?" Jane was sarcastic and more than a little nervous.

"Would you feel better if you had some experience?"

"I can't go back to college, now can I?"

"Don't be ridiculous, " said Maura ,"I didn't say anything about time travel."

Jane sighed,

"I could…..I mean you could….if you wanted to….." The medical examiner suddenly looked very unsure of herself.

"You could what?" asked Jane, curiously. It was so rare for Maura to be flustered. "Mau?"

"Kiss you."

Jane's mouth dropped open.

"Forget I said anything," sputtered the doctor, retracting her offer.

Her friend's suggestion had sent her mind into a tailspin. If she freaked she would blow her cover and tip the murderer off.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes okay, do it before I change my mind." Jane had a storm of butterflies in her stomach as Maura moved the laptop aside.

"Close your eyes."

Jane swallowed as she obeyed. She felt her friend's breath on her face before their lips touched. Rizzoli almost stopped breathing, Maura's lips were so soft and tasted of the strawberry lip balm she used. She felt the doctor thread her fingers into her hair. Jane's heart was hammering in her chest, she couldn't remember the last time a guy had got a reaction like this and just as the kiss was about to deepen Maura pulled away, flushed.

The doctor picked up her laptop, "All these woman have already answered your add. They think you're hot."

Jane took a deep breath and looked at the screen giving her voice a chance to steady. "Really?" If Maura could go back to normal so could she. They ended up having a good natured argument about the woman who had shown interest.

The craziest thing was that it hurt when Maura said she wasn't her type then started meditating. Next thing either of them knew it was morning.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

As Jane met one woman after another she found herself comparing them to Maura. The doctor was pretending to be a waitress which gave her the perfect excuse to collect the glasses they had used to test their DNA.

Dr Isles had found deer hair from work gloves on the murder weapon. Hopefully they'd find a match.

One of the last girls Jane talked to was slightly creepy and said she was the last one to talk to the victim, Katie. She had backed off when she saw her wedding ring.

Later after Frost and Korzak had moved the surveillance equipment back to the station Jane thanked the bar tender for her help. The blond bar tender was sipping a bottle of water, she was moving stock around in back. She put her yellow gloves on the counter while she went to collect some empty glasses from the tables. The detective noticed a tiny hole in the seam by one of the thumbs.

Jane stood up off the stool and bumped the water bottle.

"Sorry, it's been a long day." The detective picked up the bottle by its base and pretended to throw it in the trash on her way out. There were other plastic bottles in the trash can so the bar tender wouldn't know she had slipped the bottle in her pocket.

Maura was surprised to get another sample.

Finally they had a match. Jane offered the bar tender a deal which meant she rolled on her partner.

Mel, Katie's wife.

The motive was money.

Maura had called Nurse Horhay and told him that Jane couldn't see him anymore. From what she said he assumed that Dr Isles was the reason why.

Unfortunately they ran into him at the same diner that they had decided to eat lunch at.

Jane caught him looking their way. He seemed to be thinking about coming over.

"I don't think he believed you." She grumbled.

"Hopefully this will work then." said Maura.

"Wha…..?" The rest of the word was cut off by the doctors amazing lips.

Jane cleared her throat as her friend pulled back very red in the face. IT had the desired effect however. Horhay was looking everywhere except at them.

Dr Isles was unusually silent for the remainder of their meal.

"Okay, what's the matter?" asked Jane bluntly when they were back in the car on the way back to the station. Maura couldn't lie so she would have her answer pronto.

For a moment the doctor fiddled with her handbag.

Jane opened her mouth to repeat her question when Maura answered.

"I can't stop thinking about kissing you."

That was the last thing that the detective expected to hear. It didn't help that she had found her own mind wandering back to those few seconds of blissful contact either.

"When I think of all the qualities I want in a romantic partner," continued Maura, softly, "Honest, confident, smart, funny, compassionate and passionate. Someone who accepts me as I am without trying to change me. You possess all of those qualities." The doctor was blushing again as she finished speaking.

The thing that hit Jane Rizzoli like a ton of bricks was that her list for a potential lover was very similar and the woman sat in the passenger seat embodied her list.

They reached the station.

"We'll talk later."

Jane found her mind drifting during the rest of her shift and she avoided going down to talk to Maura. She hadn't experimented in college but she was beginning to suspect it was because she hadn't found the right girl. What if she had met Maura back then?

The detective became increasingly nervous, she should have asked her friend to meet her instead of offering her a lift.

Maura was very formal when she climbed into Jane's car and the detective knew avoiding her all afternoon had been a mistake.

"Jane, I apologise I shouldn't have said…" Jane put a finger on her friend's lips.

Maura squeaked in surprise.

Jane grinned before replacing her finger with her own lips this time she wrapped her arms around the doctor and pulled her closer. When Maura slipped her tongue into her mouth as the kiss deepened she felt fireworks explode in her belly.

They reluctantly parted both breathless.

"Jane?"

"I can't stop thinking about you either."

The smile she got for that comment melted her heart.

"So I'm going to make you dinner." She had done many times before but this time was totally different.

"And after?" The question sounded innocent enough if it weren't for the dilated pupils.

Jane took a deep breath knowing without a doubt that if she started kissing the doc in a setting where she could let go or near a bed she wouldn't want to stop until she had Maura screaming her name. And it wouldn't just be sex either, it would be a much deeper connection.

Did her friend feel the same?

Jane got her answer as soon as her apartment door closed and she found herself pressed against the wall being kissed passionately.

"Mau, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What about dinner?" panted Jane as her friend was deftly steering her towards the bedroom.

"Later."

Jane pushed all her concerns to the back of her mind. It was too late to deny the attraction. Worst case scenario they woke up and decided to forget it ever happened. But on the other hand more than once Jane had accused her friend of not going for it with seemingly nice guys.

And right at this moment Maura was not holding back as Jane moaned as the doctor bit down on her pulse point at the base of her neck. No guy had ever turned her on like this.

Dr Isles was extremely skilled by the time Jane kicked her bedroom door open Maura had unbuttoned her shirt and undone her belt. Any doubt that this was really happening vanished as her shirt fell to the floor.

The detective gently cupped her friends face in her hands and kissed her slowly.

"Slow down," she whispered softly with a smile, "We have all night."

The smile she got in return made her heart want to beat out of her chest. In an instant Maura went from friend to lover in Jane's mind.

Slowly between kisses their clothes were shed and ended up on the floor.

Jane was a little apprehensive at her lack of experience but Maura read it in her face and took the lead teaching her where a woman really liked being touched.

The doc's hands and lips were driving Jane wild, when Maura kissed and licked her way down her body heading south of her belly button she thought her heart was going to explode out of her chest.

No man she had ever slept with had used his mouth down there. Jane arched her back as her lovers tongue started exploring.

It wasn't long before the detective was crying out Maura's name as she came.

Hard, harder than she ever had before.

Jane lay breathing heavily as Maura crawled back up her body dropping a few kisses on the way.

"That…was….?" She lost her train of thought as the doc gently brushed a lock of dark hair off her face.

"What?"

"Amazing," breathed Jane, she grinned impishly as she rolled them over. She could honestly say she didn't regret a thing. Yes their relationship had gone through a fundamental change, but it wasn't a bad change.

"Want to see what I learned?"

"I am sure you are a very quick study."

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

The next morning loud banging on her door woke her. Jane turned her head to find the other side of the bed empty bit she could still smell her girlfriend. They hadn't talked about it yet. Jane laughed softly to herself they really hadn't talked much the night before, their mouths were otherwise engaged.

She heard the shower running and grumbled as the banging came again followed by a yell from her brother Frankie telling her to hurry up and let him in.

Jane grabbed her bath robe and pulled it on.

Her brother grinned as he took in her appearance, "Someone got lucky last night," he teased. "He still here?"

"Jane, I can't find my….." Maura suddenly stopped dead, wearing a small towel wrapped around her body and another around her hair.

Frankie looked from his sister to the doc and back again his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

As there was no point denying it Jane held out her hand towards her girlfriend and when Maura took hold of it she was pulled closer within hugging distance and found herself in her lover's arms.

"Hi," smiled Jane, her eyes finding the doc's.

"Good morning," replied Maura happily.

"Sleep well?"

"Very."

Both women had forgotten the younger Rizzoli was stood gawking at them in shock.

"I'm leaving before you…."

Jane kissed the shorter woman.

"…..that. I'll let myself out. Ma is never going to believe this." The door closing behind him cut off whatever else he said.

Jane pulled away and started laughing.

"That was an interesting way to tell your brother," commented Maura with a smile. "Are you okay with him telling your mother?"

"Ma has told me ever since I started dating to be open to love." replied Jane as she nodded then blushed when she realised what she'd just said. "You know I do love you as a friend, right?"

Maura nodded understanding the situation and Jane perfectly as usual, "And I you. We will work on the other kind together."

"I like the sound of that," said Jane as she scooped up the smaller woman and carried her back to the bedroom. Where she fully intended to spend the rest of the day and as many days and nights as Maura would let her.

THE END.

Thank you so much for reading. Moneteh, here is your Rizzles. I hope you like it . This is a one shot but anyone who's read my Criminal Minds one shots will know there tends to be more than one. So maybe at some point I will write another one set further into their relationship. Maybe, no promises unless I get tons of reviews begging for more ;)

Have fun. T-Rex


End file.
